23 Pequeños Deseos
by Kmy42
Summary: Zerith.- OneShot Aerith, en un día caluroso, descubre algo inusual y que creía perdido, junto a un papel que mostraba el cariño completo a esa persona. ¿Qué será?


**¡Hola a todos de nuevo :D!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el trama de Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core no son de mi imaginación, los derechos van para Square Enix. Eso si la historia en si es proveniente de mi cabeza y todo eso. La traduccion que hice proveniente de los videos de Youtube también es de parte mía, porque se algo de ingles xD!

Dato: Es otro OneShot y también de Zack y Aerith. Las letras en cursiva son momentos recordados por ella, por si no se llega a entender.

¡Disfruten mucho!

* * *

**23 Pequeños Deseos**

Era un día bastante caluroso y el sol no mostraba piedad ni con las personas… ni con las flores. Y eso Aerith lo sabe a la perfección. Apenas vio que el clima de ese día decidió agarrar sus herramientas y poder preparar a sus bonitas plantas para su agotador día. Las regó con agua, les puso una sombrilla no muy gruesa para que el sol igual pudiera visitarlas, etc. En eso la Cetra se estuvo entreteniendo toda la mañana, hasta que se le rompió su regadera. Con ello, fue al garaje por otra.

Cuando entró a él, había mucho desorden y apenas se veía algo si no se habría la puerta. Se notaba mucho que no había un hombre en la casa de Aerith; a ellos les gusta ordenar el garaje, que es su hogar. O eso creen todas las mujeres.

Trajinando entre mucha basura y cosas que ni siquiera se sabía de dónde procedía, Aerith finalmente distinguió la famosa regadera: estaba en el estante más alto de una antigua repisa. Con una silla y dos cajas la chica intentó alcanzar la regadera, pero tan sólo un dedo la tocaba, hasta que finalmente las cajas se rompieron y Aerith cayó. La regadera salió volando hasta una esquina del garaje mientras Aerith chocaba con su espalda al suelo.

Y, como todos sabemos, Aerith no es alguien que se rinda muy fácilmente. Con todo el dolor de su parte trasera la cetra se acercó a esa esquina. La regadera había caído encima de una especie de caja. Al referirme a "especie" es porque ese objeto estaba tapado por una manta de color azul.

La curiosidad mató al gato… o de manera literal a la chica de ojos verdes, si lo prefieren así. La Cetra se sentó al frente de ese "objeto desconocido", dejó a un lado la regadera que salió intacta del accidente y sacó la manta. Casi llora de la emoción y se llevó una mano a su boca para que su madre no oyera el grito de sorpresa que casi sale libre.

Era el carrito de flores. EL carrito de flores.

_No puedo creer que siga aquí, creí que había desparecido_, pensó rápido Aerith. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿4 años, o tal vez 5? Los recuerdos que tenía de él eran preciosos y a la vez dolorosos. Ella se puso a examinarlo con mucho detenimiento, viendo los detalles y todo cuanto había de él.

_- Mmm, no es… lo que me esperaba - dijo una Aerith más joven, mirando el carrito que recién se había armado. _

_- ¿De verdad? A mí me parece que ha quedado muy bien - dijo un joven un poco mayor que ella, era alto y musculoso, con su piel morena que brillaba ante el sol y una cara perfectamente armada. Tenía una pequeña cruz en una de sus mejillas y sus ojos eran cálidos y de un color azul intenso. Zack Fair miraba con los brazos cruzados al carrito y de nuevo a Aerith. - Además recuerda que lo más importante son las flores -_

_- Yo digo que no - dijo una Aerith un poco decepcionada de las habilidades manuales de Zack._

_- ¡No seas tan exigente! - le pidió Zack con unos ojitos de pena. ¡Como lograba que Aerith se rindiera tan rápido con esos ojos! _

Los años habían hecho unas cuantas jugarretas con él, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Hasta tenía la rueda rota que años atrás esperó ella a que lo reparasen. Era doloroso pensar en Zack, pero ver el carrito era motivo de alegría y un justificativo que no lo había soñado, que era real.

Siguió viendo el carrito, mirando por todas partes, hasta que…

Encontró un papel. Estaba muy bien doblado y estaba desgastado con los años; era de un marrón. Aerith abrió el papel y se acordó de lo que había pedido. Sus manos tiritaban y como si fuera primera vez que lo viera, empezó a leer lo escrito con su puño y letra:

Mis 23 pequeños deseos

1. Hablar mucho más contigo.

2. Ser tu amiga.

3. Conocer cada aspecto de tu vida y que tú conozcas la mía.

4. No verte tan poco.

5. Un día ir contigo fuera de los suburbios, para enfrentar mis miedos.

6. Ver el cielo azul que me has dicho que es precioso.

7. Recorrer el mundo contigo y conocer todo.

8. Vender y plantar todo tipo de flores contigo.

9. Verte sonreír más.

10. Algún día conocer tu casa y ver tu estilo de vida.

11. Que comamos en algún lugar junto a ti y que yo te cocine…

12.… porque dudo que sepas cocinar, jeje

13. Que me enseñes a luchar, para que no debas protegerme siempre.

14. Que tengas más días libres para que así no te canses tanto.

15. Que seas tu feliz.

16. Que un día puedas venir a mi casa y que veas todas las flores que tengo.

17. Ir a la playa juntos, ya que nunca he ido al mar.

18. Ser más que amigos.

19. Contar contigo para todo.

20. Y que tú también cuentes conmigo.

21. Pasear contigo por los suburbios y que así tú también lo conozcas.

22. Que conozcas a mi madre y yo pueda conocer a tus padres.

Luego el papel había sido arrancado. Todo lo demás se había conservado y seguía intacto, ninguna letra se había logrado borrar y parecía que ella lo había escrito ayer. Con respecto al papel arrancado, ya sabía por qué no estaba y ha quién se lo había dado.

_  
- Sí, ¿me escucharás? - dijo Aerith amablemente, con esos ojos llenos de dulzura._

_- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? - dijo Zack, medio divertido. Las miradas eran tan profundas que nadie las llegaba ni siquiera a romper._

_- Mmm… ¿23? - dijo ella. Le había dado la espalda en un comienzo y cuando dijo el número, se dio vuelta poniendo una cara de completa alegría. Zack sonrió con un cariño irrefutable hacia ella._

_- Entonces será mejor que lo escribas porque seguro lo olvidaré - Luego de un momento, Aerith le dijo, mientras entraba la luz del sol en la iglesia:_

_- Tengo 23 pequeños deseos. Como se que se te olvidarán, he decidido resumirlos todos en uno. Toma - le estiró su fina mano con un pequeño papel. Zack lo tomó y sus manos se rozaron fugazmente. Él lo leyó._

_"Pasar mucho más tiempo contigo"  
_

Aerith se emocionó. Las lágrimas invadieron su cuerpo y empezó a tiritar de la pena. Nunca logró cumplir de nuevo esa promesa él y hasta ahora ella lo espera, cuidando las flores. Algunos deseos se cumplieron, como el de que ella saliera de los suburbios. Pero otros, al parecer, nunca se cumplirán. Las lágrimas continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la hoja, que se mojó. Como notó, él y los sentimientos que tenía hacia él nunca fueron soñados.

De repente sintió algo apoyado en hombro, era una mano que la intentaba consolar. Y extrañamente, un calor invadió al cuerpo de Aerith; como si alguien le estuviera dando fuerza desde un lugar desconocido.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Comentarios:**

¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, creo que ya son dos meses. Perdonen, pero he estado muy ocupada con el colegio y he tenido tantas ideas de tantas historias que ni siquiera se por donde empezar. Un día explotaré... pero antes de eso les quería dar las gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado por mi primer fic de Zerith! ¡Muchas gracias, estoy muy feliz! Lo mejor que me ha pasado aqui es todo lo que opinan porque asi me doy cuenta que disfrutan lo que escribo y eso me motiva más. Gracias a todos los que la han leido y tienen razón chicos, hay muy pocas historias de Zerith por aquí y siempre pierden los que no saben inglés xD. Debemos ser más xD, igual he leido todas las de español y me han encantado :D

Con respecto a este OneShot, me inspire mientras jugaba el Crisis Core! Un amigo me prestó su PSP x unos dias y casi ni me despegue de ella xD. ¡Es espectacular el juego! Y en una de las escenas de Zerith se formó esta historia. La encontré un poco simple cuando la terminé, pero la prefiero asi de directa y bella. Demuestra esa faceta de Aerith que casi nunca vemos: la romántica por Zack. Bueno, yo también estoy así jaja. Pero pronto vendrán más historias y les prometo que vendrá la de Cloti que todavía no tengo algo claro por lo que escribir.

Muchas gracias por leer y por favor, escriban reviews para ver si les gustó. Besos,

**Kmy42**


End file.
